Life is Beautiful
by ChloeKitty22
Summary: AU muggle! Harry lives in small suburbia. Draco, a big city boy, moves in next door. Draco is obsessive about filming everything and never goes anywhere without his camera. What happens when he takes an interest in Harry? SLASH DMHP.
1. Over rated boy & attention starved girl

_Life is Beautiful_

**Author speaking**: Hey readers. This will NOT be a one-shot. It WILL get finished. (everyone looks at author in amazement) I know. I know. What the hell am I smoking? Well, I'm not smoking anything. I just got inspired and I've been beta-ing Dress up romance xx's stories and well, now she is gonna do mine and wanted me to write more than a one-shot and she is gonna keep me on track. And you can all go thank her by reading her stories. A link to her profile can be found on my page. ALSO, I have read sooo many fanfictions, that its hard to keep track of what ive read and what was completely original or what ideas sprouted from what ive read, so if something seems familiar, I apologize, none of this was written with any intention of plagiarizing or stealing ideas and what not, to me it all came from my brain even if I don't remember how it got there.

**Summary:** AU muggle! Harry lives in small suburbia. Draco, a big city boy, moves in next door. Draco is obsessive about filming everything and never goes anywhere without his camera. What happens when he takes an interest in Harry? SLASH DMHP. A humurous romantic journey of two boys teaching each other that Life IS Beautiful.

**Warnings/Rating:** this fic is rated M for language, crude humor, eventually sex, teens being teens, OOCness to the max, brief nudity, disturbing images, violent content, mentioning of drug material, violence, creepy-ness, the fact that I don't know how much of that stuff will be in the story but I was bored and looking up why movies are rated R. lmao. . ill give warnings in a chapter if anything that might super offend anyone occurs. This one isn't that bad but you should all know one of my favorite words is "fuck" and may occur randomly without warning. OH! And I live in California. Therefore I write like I'm Californian, with Californian humor and all. Don't like it, suck it. MWAHAHAHAHA. Actually, you can just leave a complaint and ill read it, laugh, and continue doing what I do.

**Disclaimer**: I hate this part. I do not own Harry Potter, or any piece of any franchise related to it. I am just a fan writing a FANfiction. No copyright infringement was intended. No money is being made. Characters, however, are being warped by my mind and stuck in a situation that I own. Please don't plagiarize. If you like an idea, drop me a review and ask to borrow something.

-note: I promise my beginning notes wont be this long ever again (for this story anyway)-

* * *

Chapter 1: Over-rated Boys and Attention Starved Girls

_  
Overrated boys and attention starved girls  
A little curious, a little insecure  
They call it love it might be premature  
But they don't need excuses_

-Self Against City-

* * *

"If I said I had to go to New York tonight, would you go with me?"

"What?!?"

"Would you?"

* * *

**Let's rewind.**

_Tuesday morning, September 20, 7:24 am. Harry's house._

"Oh Vernon! Someone finally bought that old bat's house next door. I thought it would never sell." Petunia told her obese husband who was currently shoving food in his face while "reading" the newspaper. When she got no response she went about snooping around the windows trying to see what kind of people her new neighbors were. She wasn't having much luck finding anything to complain about. It upset her very much.

Sounds of feet pounding down the stairs like thunder alerted Vernon to the arrival of his almost equally obese son Dudley. Vernon offered a smile and a pound of bacon to his son because apparently he wasn't fat enough. Harry came down five minutes later and got reprimanded for the possiblity of making them late. He just rolled his eyes, threw his backpack over his shoulder, mumbled he would be walking to school from now on, ran a hand through his hair to accentuate how messy it was, smirked, then slammed the door before his aunt and uncle could yell at him. Even though the door was closed and Harry could no longer hear them, Petunia shrieked about how he looked like a homeless boy and Vernon screamed about how he was an ungrateful brat for all the times he had driven him to school out of the kindness of his heart.

Harry Potter hated where he lived. He hated who he lived with. He hated why he lived like he did. He hated living. He hated how the trees that lined his street looked exactly the same and sat in a perfectly straight line that was paralell to each other. He hated that all the houses looked the same. He hated how all the kids were the same, except him. He hated that he was friends with the people he should hate and was popular for being different. He hated how everyone knew each other and that secrets spread fast in a place like this. Suburbia sucks.

While Harry was on his "I hate everything" tangent he hadn't realized he had arrived at school. Which of course was completely plain and normal looking. There were a few signs sitting around for freshman ASB elections. Harry sighed and walked into the building. He walked the almost familiar path to his locker. He had only been in school for about 2 weeks and was already wishing for summer to start back up, and he _hated_ summer because it meant he was stuck at home. With the Dursleys. Doing stupid chores. All stupid fucking day long. Yeah. _I should start a suicide club._

The bell for students to go to first period rang. Harry sighed, grabbed his Pre-Cal book and headed off to class. He arrived and sat in his normal desk in the back. He was way to smart to be in this class, but it didn't matter, it was a higher class than most seniors were taking and he was getting an easy A. He laughed to himself when he thought of his friend Ron and how he was still in Algebra 1B.

The tardy bell rang.

"Goodmorning class." Mrs. Jarnigan said.

The class replied with a half "mornin"

"I said 'GOODmoooorning class'!"

"GOODmoooorning Mrs. Jarnigan." They replied too tired of pretending to be angsty to continue playing her game.

"Well, now let's start with a warm up while I take roll." She wrote down two problems on the board and then walked to her podium to check her seating chart against the students in their seats and filled out the attendence sheet.

"The class works. The teacher appears to be doing something lame as most teachers do. The room as you can see is quite boring. A few posters that are supposed to enforce basic life rules like "smoking kills" and "Don't Drink and Drive" you know, why would they have posters like that in High School? Teenagers aren't allowed to drink, so why would we have signs that tell us not to drink and drive? Is it because the gov-"

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Jarnigin asked while eyeing the strange student standing in her classroom narrating something to his video camera.

"The teacher speaks!" The boy focused his camera on her and zoomed in on her eye. She blinked.

"What do you think you are doing young man? Why aren't you in class?"

The entire class sat on the edge of their seats, watching in baited breath, nothing exciting ever happened. This was like a prime-time soap opera for the students of Mrs. Jarnigin's first period class. Well, the entire class except Harry, he was transfixed on the boy's light shiny purple nails. _Boys don't paint their nails. What the fuck?_

"I _am_ in class." He said, pulling out a white slip of paper from his backpocket. Without diverting his attention from his camera, he handed the slip to the teacher. She looked it over, sighed, initialed the slip of paper and handed it back.

"Now if you could be so kind as to turn off that camera of yours and introduce yourself?"

"Ahh, and so the math teacher surpresses my creativity." The blonde boy turned off the camea, put it away, flipped his bangs out of his face, smiled at the class and said, "Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy. I'm obviously new." He turned toward his new math teacher. She had major crow's feet around her eyes. He made a mental note to from now on call her Crow. "Where should I sit?"

Mrs. Jarnigin looked around the room, her entire class was staring at her, waiting. Many girls seemed to be giving flirty eyes to Draco while the guys looked at him with disgust, her eyes wandered toward the back where Harry sat doodling on his paper looking extremely disinterested. There was an open seat next to him. "You can sit next to Harry. Harry raise your hand." The class seemed dissapointed, Harry rolled his eyes and raised his hand without looking up. Draco spotted the boy, his hand itching to grab his camera.

Draco walked to the empty desk beside the boy and began starring. This boy had a beautiful profile. His lips stuck out just a tad. His nose wasn't akward looking from the side. His chin didn't jut out grossly. He had a "I seriously don't care how I look or what you think of me and if you don't like it you can fuck off" vibe and Draco loved it.

"Why are you starring at me?" The boy turned. Draco almost gasped at the perfection in his face, his eyes sparkled and were set perfectly apart from his nose, he was completely proportional in everyway, he was picture, scratch that, CAMERA perfect.

"I find you quite interesting."

"Yeah well, remember the moment then, because you will soon realize there is nothing interesting in this sad excuse for a city, and especially nothing interesting about me. And I would deeply appreciate it if you would stop filming me." Harry's gaze was peircing. Draco hadn't thought that Harry would have caught the camera on in his lap. "The red light is a dead giveaway" Draco smiled at the boy and turned to the board, apparently Crow was trying to teach him something, but he knew, that the boy next to him could teach him much more than the old lady that was in front of the classroom.

The bell rang.

* * *

_Tuesday, September 20, 12:17 pm. Quad at Kennedy High School. 6 minutes after lunch began_

"The teens group together in their cliques. So afraid to be rejected, unaccepted."

"Whose the weirdo with the camera?" A gangly red head in a football jersey commented while stuffing cafeteria food in his mouth. Harry groaned and let his head fall and bang on the plastic table. Harry had yet again seen the boy in fourth period and was not happy about it. Especially since his fourth period was English, and that was his favorite class which was now ruined by this boy and his camera.

"Harry!" Draco shouted upon seeing the boy with his head on the table. Harry then began repeatedly hitting his head on the table over and over and over. "Harry? What are you doing?"

"Go," _thud,_ "away." _Thud._

"What? Don't you love me? And here I was thinking we have this deep connection! I think I'm going to go cry now!" Draco faked.

"You," _thud_, "do," _thud_, "that." _Thud-thud._

"Hey Pothead, stop hitting your head on the fucking table, you're spilling my diet coke!" Hermione playfully yelled at her friend, while hiking up her cheer skirt and eyeing Draco.

"Shut the fuck up you whore, Ill bang my head against this table if I want to, don't like it, go fuck Ron in the bathroom!" He yelled back, missing the "I'm just playing" undertone. Ron's head shot up at the mention of doing his girlfriend in the bathroom.

His thought trail went something like this. 24/7. 'sex… do I have a test today?... sex… sex with Hermione… my hot French teacher… sex with my hot French teacher… watching Hermione and my hot French teacher have sex… I wonder if I should up the carbs?... sex…' really. That's about it.

"Damn Harry, you hang out with such over-rated jock straps and attention starved sluts." Draco commented as he got the whole thing on tape. Hermione huffed at being called an attention starved slut, but loved the fact that Draco had payed attention to her, even if it was to her sluttiness. She wondered if she had a mirror in her purse, and if not, where she could find one. She felt an overwelming urge to look at herself and note all imperfections.

"Oh, believe me, I know. I know." Harry had ceased the head banging, and felt a raging headache coming on. It was all that stupid blonde's fault with his stupid camera.

The bell rang for people to get their asses to fifth period. They had five minutes. Harry only prayed his last two periods would be blonde free. Unfortunatly he would find his sixth period elective of cermaics would be chock full of the Dragon.

* * *

_Tuesday, September 20, 2:46 pm. Front of Kennedy High School. 7 minutes after school ended._

"Harry! Wait up!" Draco ran up beside Harry, panting heavily.

"What do you want?!?" Harry snapped. What the hell was going on? Where did this person come from? Why did he always attract the crazys? Oh right, because he _was_ a crazy himself.

"I was wondering if I could walk you home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no. Besides, you don't want to waste your time with me, probably walking me in the opposite direction of your house. Just go home and leave me alone. Please."

"Well, what if your house were on the way to my house? Where do you live?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"What? Why not?"

"BECAUSE YOU WILL PROBABLY END UP STALKING ME OR FILMING THROUGH MY WINDOWS AT 2 IN THE MORNING!" Harry screamed, completely enraged. He just wanted to be left alone. Was that so much to ask?

"Look, I was just trying to be nice. If you havent noticed I just moved here, like, literally the moving van dropped us off this morning, and I'm already attending school. Didn't even get a week to adjust or anything. This place is so different from where I came from, its not even funny. I was just trying to make friends with you because you are real, not some fake being that drifts through life conforming. I felt that you were like me. Maybe I was wrong. I live on Pine Street. House #208. Now you know where I live." Draco was tired. He just wanted to go sleep in his bed in his old penthouse. He wanted his friends. He was used to being the center attention in his homie little clique of his, but now he had nothing but his camera.

"Oh man. Oh man. Oh FUCKING man."

"What?" Draco snipped, very upset he totally just spilled his guts and was trying to figure out what had made that happen.

"You! YOU! _You!_"

"I what?" Draco was very confused boy.

"You are the one that bought the old Smith house!"

"Um. Sure. Whatever you say. Are you sure you're not on drugs?"

"Of course I'm not on drugs! Ugh!!!" Harry continued to throw a bit of a hissy fit in front of the school making all sorts of weird noises. Draco just starred at him amusedly. "You bought the house next to mine!"

"Ooh! So we're neighbors. Hmm. I don't think I know my way home now, come to think of it." Draco put on a pondering face as if he were trying to recall the way home. "I guess I can just follow you there."

Harry huffed and walked off, not really caring if the blonde followed him or not, just as long as he didn't talk. About half way home, Harry could feel something a bit… _off_. He knew exactly what it was.

"Draco, if my choice is you walking behind me, filming my ass, and you walking next to me: I choose for you to get YOUR ass over here. Now."

"Oh, so demanding! Talk dirty to me Harry!" Draco giggled at the look on Harry's face. Harry stopped, noticing a nicely placed lamp pole, and began to bang his head against it. Repeatedly. Woah. Deja vu from lunch time. "Must you always bang yout head on things?"

"Only when you're around." Harry replied snarkily and then began the last bit of the trip home, carefully making sure Draco's camera stayed in his bag and was NOT filming him. _Three more houses. Two more houses. One more house. YAY! I'm FREE! FREE AS THE WIND BLOWS!... _Harry began to sing the song in his head, when he was interuppted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for making this day so interesting in a place so 'unintersting' as you spoke of earlier. See you tomorrow." And with that the blonde was jogging up to his front door, and disappeared inside.

Harry should be happy. So why did his shoulder suddenly feel so cold? And why did he feel like he was suddenly the only person in the world, destined to be alone until death? He tried to shake it off as he got "home" and took a shower, made the Dursley's dinner, and did his homework. It wasn't till two in the morning, the Harry crawled into his window seat and starred at the other boys window, half wishing he _was _filming him and half wondering what he was doing. And then procedded to wonder why he even cared.

* * *

Woo! there you go! Chapter 1!

did you like it? will you review and tell me what you thought? yes? AWESOMENES!

if you have any suggestions as to where you think the story should go, feel free to tell me, nothing is set in stone.

my goal is to get you all an update by the end of this week. I'm on spring break, and my mom will be working, so having my house to myslef to blast music and play with my baby kitties is usually good inspiration.

until next time...


	2. Rum is for drinking, not for burning

_Life is Beautiful_

**Author's Note: **Yay, Easter! I'm gonna go gorge on chocolate after I post this. Anyway, I want to thank everyone that reviewed! Yay! I love you all! And I also love all of you who added me to your alert list! Because that tells me you really want the next update! Sooo YAY EVERYONE! Oh, and the ppl who added me to their favs! And I even got put in a C2!!! –sigh- thank you! You made me do my happy dance, a lot. And a very very very special thanks to my beta, Dress up romance xx, love you! Okay, on to the story!!! Oh, and note the days. It does change where you wouldn't think it would, but it's not a mistake!

**Summary:** AU muggle! Harry lives in small suburbia. Draco, a big city boy, moves in next door. Draco is obsessive about filming everything and never goes anywhere without his camera. What happens when he takes an interest in Harry? SLASH DMHP. Not your typical Muggle High School Story.

**Warnings: **language (of course) and some under-age drinking and mentions of drugs and some non-descript drug usage. (note: I have never had alcohol or done drugs, soo I don't have any first hand experience, but ive read enough books and seen enough movies, and listen to enough hangover stories to have a pretty good idea at what the hell happens, so if something is wrong, I apologize.)

**Disclaimer**: I hate this part. I do not own Harry Potter, or any piece of any franchise related to it. I am just a fan writing a FANfiction. No copyright infringement was intended. No money is being made. Characters, however, are being warped by my mind and stuck in a situation that I own. Please don't plagiarize. If you like an idea, drop me a review and ask to borrow something.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rum is for drinking, not for burning

_Sail with me into the setting sun  
The battle has been won, but war has just begun_

-Senses Fail-

* * *

_Wednesday morning, September 21, 7:12 am. Harry's house._

This morning, like every other morning, found Vernon stuffing his face with breakfast while "reading" the newspaper, Dudley just stuffing his face, and Petunia nosing around the windows watching her neighbors. Harry was upstairs getting dressed. Today he chose to wear some jeans that sort of fit and a plain black shirt he bought a couple weeks ago at a T-shirt warehouse. There was a big sale, 10 shirts for 3 dollars. So he has 9 shirts just like it in various colors. His shirt was halfway on when something peculiar happened. The doorbell rang.

"BOY!" Vernon boomed, "Get that door!" Harry pulled his shirt down, and flew down the stairs.

He opened the door. "Hel-" His eyes widened to see Draco standing there, mouth open, ready to say something. Harry immediately put his hand over Draco's mouth to shut him up, and with his free hand, put a finger to his mouth, indicating silence on Draco's part. Harry looked over his shoulder to see if Vernon could see him from the kitchen, but the door that joined the kitchen to the hallway was closed. He sighed in release.

"Boy, who is it?!" Vernon shouted from his seat that was too small for his fat ass.

"Uh, no one! There was no one here." Vernon could be heard mumbling "Fucking kids" in the background. "I'm, uh, leaving for school now!"

"You still walking boy?" But it was too late, Harry was already out the door, lucky his backpack was next to the door waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" Harry hissed, walking away from the blonde boy, clearly not interested in the answer, and any of his thoughts from last night totally erased.

"Well, I wanted to see if you wanted to walk to school with me, but I guess you don't."

"You guess?" He turned around, very angry. It was early and he was grumpy and this new guy was really irritating. "Look, I _just_ met you. I don't know anything about you. And you act like were just supposed to be instant best friends. Well, sorry to burst your pretty little city boy bubble, but I kind of like to _know_ the person before I consider them a friend."

"My favorite color is blue." He said as soon as Harry finished his speech. "My favorite food is Kraft Mac n' Cheese when I can get it, my parents think that its "poor people" food. I love to read and film things. I love my camera because it captures beauty and allows me to watch it over and over, it's better than a picture because it allows me to see the action and expressions, it also has sound, which is always a plus. When I was eight, I broke my leg when I jumped off my roof thinking I could fly…"

"Whoa, hold on. What are you doing?" They were staring at each other on the sidewalk in front of Draco's house, an expensive looking Porsche sat in the driveway.

"Letting you get to know me so we can be friends?" Draco put his hands in his pockets. When he noticed his dad in the window watching them, his head snapped back to Harry. The boy looked a bit confused; he sighed and started walking to school, not wanting to be late. Behind his back he flipped his dad off with his shiny purple fingernail. "You better start walking, or we're gonna be late."

Harry shook his head, put his hands in his pockets in a mimic of Draco and began walking. It was a bit of an awkward silence, but what else could they have done? Upon reaching the school, they separated to go to their respective lockers only to meet up again in first period.

* * *

_Thursday September 22, 12:20 pm. Quad at Kennedy High School. _

Harry was innocently eating his lunch, when one of the girls that hung around the table every once in a while with Hermione, came and sat by him, shoving her breasts in his face while trying to look inconspicous. She sat there for a few minutes watching him eat, and Harry tried his best to ignore her, but do you know how it uncomfortbale it is to have someone stare at you while you eat? Eventually she spoke.

"So Harry, Ron is throwing his huge, annual 'my parents are out of town on their anniversay' party and the twins are getting us kegs. Do you, maybe, uh, want to go with me?"

"Oh, uh…?"

"Mandy."

"Right. Uh, I always go stag to Ron's parties 'cause I never actually want to be there, I usually show up, say hey to Ron, and leave. I don't really like the party scene. Sorry."

"Well, just this once. It'll be fun, and I'll make it worth your while." She put a hanf on his upper thigh to prove her point.

"Not to be rude, but I don't want to sleep with you either. Bye." He got up and "accidently" spilled his root beer on her. She gave a very high pitched shriek and it was almost like a distress call, because all of her friends were sworming around trying to help their friend. Harry didn't wait around to see what happened, he just began heading for his locker when he saw Draco sitting under a tree, his legs spread out, watching something on his video camera.

Harry bit his lip, and then walked over. He hadn't really talked to the boy outside of class and was starting to feel bad, because it was obvious he didn't have any friends, especially because he was branded as "the new kid" and was not from around the area. He just didn't mesh with this high school jungle.

He plopped down next to the blonde to watch what was on the camera. It was just some leaves twirling around, but it was calm and serene looking, like somthing that would put you to sleep. Draco looked over at the raven-haired boy that had just willingly come over to him. He hid his surprise well. "Hey."

Harry replied with a soft "Hey." They were quiet for a bit longer, enjoying the shade provided from the large tree they sitting under. The bell for fifth period rang. Draco got up, then pulled Harry up. He was expecting his hand to be rejected, so he was a bit shocked, to feel the boy grab it, but pulled him to his feet almost instantly.

Harry got real close to his ear. "My favorite color is blue too." And then he was gone before Draco could respond.

* * *

_Friday September 23, 8:54 pm. Ron's party._

Harry strolled up to Ron's house. He could hear the music blasting and people partying. He let out a sigh and began to cross the lawn. As he approached the door, it was already chaotic. Just to get into the house he had to pass a guy puking his guts out in the bushes and some people making out on the porch.

If outside was bad, then inside was about ten times worse, and the backyard was indescribably dissasterific. Cups of beer were everywhere, people making out and trying and failing to discreetly go a little farther on couches everywhere, lots of people going upstairs, lots of limbs on the dance floor (aka Ron's living room without the furniture). There were drunk guys doing flips into the pool, cliquie drama-creating girls where hovering in the kitchen talking about some break-up that occurred just minutes before that will probably be re-conciled tomorrow. A couple of people surrounding a few hookas and it appeared there were even people doing lines on a coffee table.

But there was one person, well other than Harry, that just didn't look like he belonged. "Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, well I wanted to see how you guys do parties here. Very… uh… chaotic. I wasn't expecting you to be here, doesn't seem like your scene."

"It's not, but its Ron's party and I have to come. Usually I just find him, say hi, and leave before he passes out, pukes, or fucks with hermione in a public area."

"Oh, well that's lovely. Did you find him yet?"

"Unfortuanatly, no. But I really want to get out of here, I'm feeling a tad chlosterphobic."

"Okay, I'll drive you home. I'm ready to leave too." Draco put down his cup that still looked full.

"You arent driving anywhere if you drank something."

"Relax, I didn't touch it, it was just for looks." Harry looked a bit disbelieving. "Here, smell my breath." Draco breathed on him and his breath smelled like… well, not alchohol.

"Okay, you pass, lets get out of here." They began to make there way to the front door. But Harry was stopped by some tipsy jock.

"Hey fag, I heard you turned down Mandy for a date. You hurt her feelings real bad. Now I'm going to hurt you real bad." The (now more obvious that he was more than a bit tipsy) jock said.

"Whoa, hold on. I was polite about it, and I'm leaving, so if you will excuse me…"

"No. No one turns Mandy down. So I figured you must be a fucking fag. You are aren't you? And that new kid is your lover huh? You guys do spend a lot of time together, you are even leaving with him. Gonna go fuck the pretty gay boy, huh Potter? Gonna take it in the ass are you?" His words slurred together.

"What the fuck is your problem?" People had begun to gather around now to see what was going on and they hoping for a fight. Fucking vultres. "Maybe I didn't want to catch a fucking STD from that hoe." Gasps were heard. "And only gay people accuse other people of being gay. I bet you have to hid those, what I'm sure are very _small_, erections in the boys locker room while you guys are showering. That's why you play football right? So you can grab each others asses? It's a pretty good cover, play a manly sport and hide the un-manly part about you. Let me through or I'll fucking call the cops on you for harrassment and under-age drinking."

"Dude, this is your friend's party, like you're really gonna get him in trouble."

"I will. Wanna test that theory?"

"You can't dial a phone if I break all your fingers."

"You couldn't touch me. You are way to innebriated to have any coordination. Really, I'm leaving now." A low chant of "fight, fight, fight" was in the background.

"What the fuck does "innebriwhatever" mean? oh fuck it, I'll let you by if you kiss your lover boy here."

"We aren't lovers! We are just _friends_. Now, move aside."

"Kiss him."

"No."

"What, you scared?" The dumb ass jock began to make chicken noises and move his head like a duck. He was soon knocked out by a fist colliding with his jaw.

"NICE Harry!" and "Good-going fag boy!" could be heard. Apparently the crowd had mixed emotions about the unconsious football dickweed on the floor. Harry stepped over him, making sure to step on his balls.

"Come on Draco, lets get out of this lame ass party." Draco blinked and then turned and left. Harry followed him to his car. Wait. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"If you have a car, why the fuck do you walk to school?"

"Waste of gas, and I could use the exercise." He walked to the passenger side, and opened the door for Harry. "Your carrage awaits."

Harry climbed into the dark blue Laraki Fulgura. Harry had never seen anything like it, at least not in real life. It kind of reminded him of a Diablo. Draco closed the door and ran around the front to the driver's side. He hopped in, put the key in the ignition and carefully drove them home. It remained silent in the car the whole time. Both boys had a lot to think about after some of the things said in the fight. Draco was a smooth driver. Harry began to find himself fixated on Draco's hands on the steering wheel. HE made it look effortless.

Draco pulled into his driveway. "My parents are gone; do you wanna come in and have something to eat?" It was an innocent offer.

"Yeah, sure." He unbuckled his seatbelt and began to walk up to the front door. Draco played with his keys for a moment until he got the right one in the door. He flipped on a light switch and took off his shoes and motioned for Harry to do the same. Harry followed him through his beautiful house to his marble kitchen. Draco padded over to the fridge and pulled out two cokes. He handed one to Harry.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"I… don't know. Can you even cook?" Draco blushed and shook his head. "Haha, all right, let me see what you have." Harry rummaged around the kitchen until he found some chicken and noodles. He flitted around the kitchen for a half hour and in the end produced a lovely meal: Noodles with olive-oil and chicken. He wasn't sure what the meal was actually called, but it was tasty.

They boys ate and talked about nothing really. Harry was beginning to be happy that this odd boy had stalked him until he gave in.

"Come on; let's go up to my room." Harry followed him through the house, up a flight a stairs. They came to his room and Draco opened it in a dramatic way. Harry felt like he had walked into some future world. One wall was covered in a shelving unit filled with tapes and disks. In the middle there was a very large TV. There was a horseshoe desk with two computers and a lot of techie equipment. There was a large bed, Harry guessed King size, covered in a white duvet with black pillows. The whole room was done in black, white, and chrome. There were a few bits of blue around too. There were pictures on the wall of objects and of Draco with some people _'must be his old friends, I wonder if he misses them…'_

"So Harry, wanna play a game?"

"What… kind of game?" Draco just smirked.

* * *

oh you know you love the cliffhanger ) did you like it? any suggestions?

leave a review and i will probably update faster. just because the more times i do my happy dance, the more i want to write.

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!!!! (even if you dont celebrate it)


	3. Play My Game

_Life is Beautiful_

**Author's Note: **Don't be mad this took so long. Its like, I totally don't have a life. At all. And then all of the sudden there is this week that crashes down that is just non-stop stuff going on. School projects. ASB elections. Issues with friends. **YEARBOOK THEME PACKETS** Etc. soooo I just haven't had the time and I feel horrible about it. Anyway I want to thank you all for your reviews! Yay!

I did get a review that asked: _Why is Draco's house so much bigger and better than Harry's if they're neighbors? Aren't the houses all supposed to be the same?_ And this is why it was written to make it seem like that. All the layouts of houses are the same; Draco's isn't any larger or smaller than Harry's. BUT because the Malfoy's have money I would imagine they would do some remodeling before living in the house (hence the marble kitchen) and to Harry, who probably doesn't even see half of his house, it just seems very large. I also imagine the Dursley's having chairs and stuff everywhere, where the Malfoy's house would be elegant and cold with minimal furniture. So its not that his house is bigger or anything, just nicer so to Harry it was like that. So yeah. That was a really long note… . and props to me beta, **dress up romance**! Any errors are my fault, not hers, i changed a few things around after she sent it back, and i didnt want to have to wait again. lol.

**BETA'S NOTE:** It's so late because this beta got lazy…hehe, sorry! I just did not get it back to her…sorry to all those excited for more!!!

**Summary:** AU muggle! Harry lives in small suburbia. Draco, a big city boy, moves in next door. Draco is obsessive about filming everything and never goes anywhere without his camera. What happens when he takes an interest in Harry? SLASH DMHP. Not your typical Muggle High School Story.

**Warnings: **language! Secrets are reveled! Ahh! And sorry to disappoint, but if you though the game was to get Harry into bed, you're wrong, but you aren't alone )

**Disclaimer**: I hate this part. I do not own Harry Potter, or any piece of any franchise related to it. I am just a fan writing a FANfiction. No copyright infringement was intended. No money is being made. Characters, however, are being warped by my mind and stuck in a situation that I own. Please don't plagiarize. If you like an idea, drop me a review and ask to borrow something.

* * *

Chapter 3: Play My Game

_Let's play ball we don't need a court  
Just you and me baby full contact sport  
And there's no ref to tell us to stop  
So we can play until we drop_

-The Donnas-

* * *

_Friday September 23, 10:43__ pm. Draco's room._

"Draco… What. Kind. Of. Game?"

"Oh, chill out. Just a game of Questions." Draco replied, rolling his eyes like Harry was retarded

"Questions?"

"Yeah, it's just like 'Truth or Dare', only without the dare option."

"Oh."

"Yeah. What? Scared? Thought I was going to try to lure you into my bed?" Draco smirked as he noticed a small blush creep up on Harry's cheeks. "Well, we can sit on the floor if you're afraid of my bed."

"Yeah… yeah, floor sounds good." Harry was trying to get the image of Draco's bed out of his mind, but he _could_ see it out of the corner of his eye which made things very difficult.

"Wow, relax, it was a joke." Harry was visibly tense, sitting up right with an odd look on his face. "Besides, what kind of gentleman would I be if I hadn't even taken you out on a proper date before I show you how soft my sheets are?"

Harry fidgeted and Draco broke out into laughter. "Oh, Harry, the look on your face right now! Hahahahaha! Oh man." Harry was glaring at the other boy now and so Draco felt it was about time to shut his mouth.

"So, who's first in your little game?"

"It doesn't really matter; we can play 'rock, paper, scissors' if you want?"

"Okay." They fisted up their hands and went through the process.

Round 1: both had scissors

Round 2: both had paper

Round 3: both had paper again

Round 4: both had scissors

"Really Harry, if you want to win, you should stop copying me."

"Me? No, you are the one copying me!"

"Okay, one last round. And we'll see."

"Rock… paper… scissors!" Harry had his hand out flat for paper. Draco's hand remained fisted for rock.

"HA! I win!" Harry did a cute little mini happy dance while seated and Draco didn't look so happy.

"Okay, well, ask me something."

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm… What's your favorite animal?"

"What are we? In like second grade?"

"Well, _you_ are, so I thought I would ask a question that you would be able to answer." Harry smiled at the put-out Malfoy. "But you have to answer no matter how stupid you think it is."

"I know, I know. You're a meanie, did you know that? Well, I do think kittens are cute."

"Aww, how sweet!" Harry began to laugh and laugh and laugh until no noise was coming out of his mouth; he was laughing so hard and breathing soon became very difficult. Draco started to freak out. Unsure what to do in this situation; he just started patting Harry on the back.

"Are you Ok?" Harry stopped his laughter and took in big gulps of air to replenish his lungs.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got the cutest image of a little white kitten on your head and you being angry 'cause it messed up your hair."

"Hmph. My turn." Harry paled a bit at the way Draco said it. He wasn't sure he wanted to play anymore, not knowing what the blonde was going to ask. "What's one sexual thing you want to do before you die?" Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What?! You must be out of your mind; I'm not going to tell you anything that personal!"

"You have to."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then you lose the right to ask me anymore questions and you can't refuse to answer anymore."

"And if I just quit the game?"

"Well, that's no fun now is it?"

"Cheater."

"I never specified any questions that couldn't be asked, and you can ask me anything too. So just answer."

"Why do you want to know?"

Draco shrugged "Curious."

"What do you sit around and wonder what my fantasies are?"

"I think you are misinterpreting what we are doing. Harry, it's a game that is used to get to know each other. Questions just pop into my head and then I ask them. It's not that big of a deal. Just answer and you can then ask me anything you want and I have to answer. By the end of the night I'm sure we will know stuff about each other we really didn't want to know. So calm down and answer the damn question!"

"Fine! I want… to be a member of the Mile High Club(1)." Harry crossed his arms and looked away, embarrassed.

"That's cool. I have a jet you know." Harry snapped his head to look at Draco, unsure of what the hell to say. But when he saw a playful look cross his eyes, he knew Draco was just messing with him.

"Okay. ANYway… let's see. What to ask? What to ask? So Mr. Suave, are you a virgin?"

Draco got a fish out of water look, his eyes bulging a bit and flipped from his back to his stomach. "Harry! I was so not expecting you to ask _that_ question."

"You know you can't get upset whenever I don't want to answer questions and expect it to be okay to make comments about the ones I ask you. So just answer the fucking question or we should find a different game to play!"

"Easy, easy. Just calm down. It's just that it's a complicated answer."

"No, actually it's a yes or no question, so your answer should only be one word."

"Well, no, I'm not."

"…Oh."

"Did you want me to tell you about it or anything?" Draco seemed to feel a little uncomfortable, and Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to delve into this particular subject for a while.

"No, that's okay, maybe some other time."

"O... kay"

"It's your turn." Harry nudged the blonde along.

"Right… Why don't you live with your mom and dad?"

"Because when I was a little baby they were killed." Harry stated unflinchingly

"Oh." Draco cast his eyes down

"Yeah, it's not something I like to think about too often. So, why did you move here?"

"My dad didn't like how I was in New York. He didn't like my friends. Was afraid I was going to go crazy or something. I don't know. He just up and moved us one day, claiming if I lived in a quieter place I would change. Before we moved, he even put me in a mental institution. It was so stupid. The nurses and doctors kept trying to tell him I wasn't insane, that there was nothing wrong with me, mentally at least, and when they tried to discharge me, he would give them money to keep me there. When eventually the hospital stopped accepting the money, and basically threw me out, we moved here."

"Well, why would he think you were crazy?"

"Ah! Ah! Ah, Harry, one question at a time! So, what is your favorite movie?"

"Well, I've only ever seen a few movies, but I really love Forest Gump and The Princess Bride"

"Someone's a closet romantic."

"Shut up! So, why does your dad think you were crazy?"

"'Cause he found out I became I high profile thief, and he didn't understand why I stole when we had more money than God." Draco said nonchalantly like it was no big deal.

Seeing the look on Harry's face, he decided that the game was over and he had a lot of explaining to do. Better sooner than later he supposed.

"Well, first off I should start by saying in never stole from someone who didn't deserve it. Also, it wasn't ever about the money or the jewels, it was about the thrill and accomplishing something so intricate. Planning the heist was fun. Especially with my friends. We would get blueprints and hack into security systems. Here…" He got up and grabbed a group picture off the wall, "this one here, is Blaise, he was our decoy. Since he was so handsome, he made a good distraction for most people, except for straight guys, but he could charm them in other ways.  
"This one is Pansy, she was the weapons expert. Knew where to get the right equipment and tie proper knots and stuff, you know make sure everything was working. These two thug looking ones were mostly look-out and getaway car drivers. They did side stuff like that you know?  
"And then this one, Samantha, well, she hates that name so we call her Sam. She is our resident tech geek and ultimate hacker. Her room has five computers in it. She is insane, she can hack into anything. It only took her two days to crack the SIN code. Yeah, I don't know what that is either, but it's apparently a huge accomplishment.  
"So anyway, we would stake out places and study blueprints, until we knew everything. Layouts, routines, everything! Then I would get my equipment on, and go steal the precious stuff. It was always amazing after it was done. We would all sit around and laugh at how stupid they were, or discuss the close calls. It was amazing, and my father thought I wanted money or was attention starved. If only he knew.  
"But now, I've lost all that, and I don't miss it either, I miss them, but we all agreed to stop when I found out where my dad was sending me. And then I moved, and everything fell to pieces. They said they would visit, but it's not that easy considering my father forbids it, and if he forbids something, it makes is damn near impossible to accomplish. So that was my life before I moved here."

"Wow."

"Yep."

"So, what kind of music do you listen to…?"

They continued a much lighter version of the game until they fell asleep on the floor, only to be woken up by an extremely angry Lucius.

* * *

1. The Mile High Club for those of you who are confused and innocent is a "club" of people who have had sex in an airplane (not a bunch of ppl together, just two would do, lol, nothing crazy!), you know a mile (well, usually more) high in the sky. And that is where the "I have a jet" line comes in, suggesting that he and harry can join the club together by way of his jet 

Ok, this took soooo long to get to you, and I apologize profusely considering it was also not the best chapter in the world. I'm at this point just trying to get the story moving, because I know you are all dying for the slashyness, and I have so many wrenches to throw in, it just all happens so much later, so I have to get to the later, but at the same time I cant just have a massive time skip and, er, yeah. I'm sorry it took so long, I was lazy, then I sent it to my beta, who is also lazy (and apparently has a very fat owl that likes to take a lot of breaks when delivering her mail to me) and it was just a bunch of lazyness and I really hope the rest of the chapters do not take this much time to get through. So Im really sorry. I hope you liked this chapter, laughed at least once.

Review for me? Even though I don't deserve it for taking so effing long?


	4. The Carpel Tunnel of Love

_Life is Beautiful_

**Author's Note: **Well, You should all get on your hands and knees and thank Manda. As, without her, this chapter would not even exist. At least not yet. And it would have been horrible (as it was when I sent it to her) but, she read it, fixed it, and finished it! So I can not take all the credit for this chapter. In fact it was mostly written by her. So, you can do her a favor and go check out her story. (link and extended author's note can be found on my bio page ((at the bottom)) get the RSS feed so u can know when I update the news…)

**Summary:** AU muggle! Harry lives in small suburbia. Draco, a big city boy, moves in next door. Draco is obsessive about filming everything and never goes anywhere without his camera. What happens when he takes an interest in Harry? SLASH DMHP. Not your typical Muggle High School Story.

**Warnings: **not so much language in this one, cauz, well, Manda wrote most of it. Lets see, what else to warn you about… um, angry Lucius, angry Vernon, sexy Harry…

**Disclaimer**: I hate this part. I do not own Harry Potter, or any piece of any franchise related to it. I am just a fan writing a FANfiction. No copyright infringement was intended. No money is being made. Characters, however, are being warped by my mind and stuck in a situation that I own. Please don't plagiarize. If you like an idea, drop me a review and ask to borrow something.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Carpel Tunnel of Love

_Stomp out this disaster town  
You'll put your eyes to the sun and say, "I know  
you're only blinding to keep back what the clouds are hiding."  
And we might've started singing just a little soon  
We're throwing stones at a glass moon_

-Fall Out Boy-

* * *

_Satu__rday September 24, 08:12 am. Draco's room._

"DRACO!" Lucius screamed, causing the boys to stir. "Why is there a… _boy_ in your room?"

Both boys blinked a few times, and began to move. They had fallen asleep on the floor, and were a bit confused about being woken so harshly, however, Draco, being used to this routine snapped up immediately and looked at his father who was seething with rage.

"ANSWER ME!!!"

"I'mnotgay!" Draco spit out as fast as he could.

"What?" Lucius asked in response, his anger ebbing away into confusion.

"I'm not gay."

"Who said anything about being gay?" He glared at his son, almost demanding an answer with his eyes.

"No one, sir, it's just, well, I thought that might be why you were screaming, sir."

Lucius folded his arms across his broad chest and looked down at the two boys with mistrust.

"Well, I don't remember approving this sleep over with one of your miscreant friends."

"Hi, um, sir?" Harry interrupted, trying to steer the conversation toward a polite introduction. Draco, sensing Harry's bad idea bit his lip and threw Harry a pleading look to quiet himself.

"Yes…?" Lucius glared at the frail looking boy and his sad excuse for a haircut and an outfit he wouldn't even give to an orphan. He slightly lifted his head, in an "I'm better than you" posture.

"I'm Harry Potter, I live next door..."

"So?" Lucius cut him off.

"Harry, I think you should go now," Draco said calmly, still keeping an ever watchful eye on his father.

"But Draco-" Harry began to protest.

"Go," Draco said through his teeth, not presenting an explanation.

Harry scrambled up to his feet, not caring as to how many belongings were left at the house. He could feel Draco's father radiating with hate as he passed him.

Harry bumped Lucius's shoulder. "Sorry, sir," Harry mumbled, his shoulder feeling as though he had hit ice.

Once he reached his own door, he began to think of the punishment the Dursleys would so graciously bestow upon him for not coming home last night. Perhaps they would just be upset he hadn't gotten caught up in a drive by shooting. Maybe they were celebrating him being hit by a car? Or perchance they thought he got attacked by giant, man-eating, jelly doughnuts.

_Well, _Harry thought. _Only one way to find out…_

He slowly pushed the front door open, searching with all of his senses for any type of movement. He was hoping he would be able to make it up to his room without them noticing he'd never even been home. He'd come down from his room and make it seem like he'd been there the whole entire night.

_Brilliant!_ Harry thought.

He slowly inched into the house and was about to close the door, when it slammed, nearly catching his fingers.

"BOY, WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!?"

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin; he knew he couldn't think of a competent lie fast enough so he blurted out the truth.

"At Draco's…" Harry said slowly.

"'At Draco's'," Vernon spat venomously. "And who might Draco be? Let me guess, one of your little punk friends?"

"He lives next door," Harry snapped back. "I was being friendly. You know? To the new neighbors?"

"Of course I know about the new neighbors; it's all Petunia ever talks about!"

"Well, that's where I was," Harry said, giving his uncle a yawn. "So now if you don't mind, I'm headed upstairs to go take a shower."

"I do mind!" Vernon screamed at his nephew. "You take for granted all that we give you!"

_Wow,_ Harry thought. _I think he really believes himself._

"If you aren't going to sleep in your bed every night," Vernon continued, "we might as well get rid of it!"

"Do what you must," Harry said, yawning again. "I'm sure CPS will love to find out how you don't "grant me the privilege" of a bed anymore," He spat.

"Are you threatening me?" Vernon said in a deathly low growl, his face turning the exact shade of Draco's nails.

"Of course not," Harry said, growing bored of the conversation.

"Good, because I'm warning you boy—"

"I know, I know," Harry sighed. "No meals, I stay in my room, the usual?"

Vernon seemed at a loss for words, he hadn't realized Harry ever listened to him. He opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Yes, well, go just go— no, wait, make breakfast, than go."

Harry was quite used to this routine: wake up, cook the Dursleys' breakfast, shower, school. It was a tiresome and boring schedule, but he only had to deal with it for one more year. After waiting for the bacon to cook over a semi-heated pan for twenty minutes and cooking anything else his porky cousin Dudley asked for Harry was finally allowed to take a shower. Good thing because he was really starting to smell.

He spent much longer in the shower than he needed to, only coming out when Vernon pounded on the door screaming that Harry was going to pay for the water he was wasting.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon!" He screamed, rolling his eyes.

He pulled a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist, taking his glasses from on top of the toilet and placing them in front of his green eyes. He grabbed his clothes and walked out of the bathroom, nearly being pummeled to the ground by Dudley who apparently "had to go for the last ten minutes!"

"To fucking lazy to walk downstairs, I see," Harry muttered, silently wishing his cousin a kidney infection. The doorbell rang.

"Boy!" His uncle screamed. "Get the door!"

Harry looked down, clad only in his towel, he felt like protesting.

"NOW!"

Harry sighed, running past his room and throwing his clothes in the doorway, jogging down the stairs to the ringing doorbell. He just about crashed into the door, clicking the locks as fast as he could. He opened the door to a very surprised looking Draco.

Harry could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks as Draco's eye took in Harry's bare chest. Harry was completely speechless; his mouth hanging open praying Draco would look anywhere else. Almost as if he could read his mind, Draco turned around and mumbled something to Harry.

"What?" Harry said, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

"I'll just wait here," he repeated.

"Right," Harry said, but he found it hard for himself to close the door. "Um, give me a few minutes."

"Yeah, sure," Draco said, not looking around.

It was the fastest Harry had ever put clothes on; he was up the stairs, in his clothes, and back down in less than five minutes. He let out a deep breath and pulled open the door. Draco was sitting on the front porch step, a twig in his hands looking as content as ever.

"Hi," Harry said awkwardly.

* * *

Well, there you go. Not the longest chapter, probably on the shorter side but, I hope you like it, and it helps me transition right back into my plans… lol. 

So I would love your reviews!!! Please, things you liked, things you hated, anything, just w/e comes to mind, I would love to hear it.

Hopefully ill see all yall sooner next time. haha. Sry once again…

Much love!


	5. Vampire Romance

_Life is Beautiful_

**Author's Note: **Erm Hi. I am so sorry I fell off the earth. Please don't hate me. I won't waste your time with excuses and stuff in this author's note. I love you all. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Summary:** AU muggle! Harry lives in small suburbia. Draco, a big city boy, moves in next door. Draco is obsessive about filming everything and never goes anywhere without his camera. What happens when he takes an interest in Harry? SLASH DMHP. Not your typical Muggle High School Story.

**Warnings:** um… well, there is some slashy hintedness in here. It just happens in a chapter called "Vampire Romance".

**Disclaimer**: I hate this part. I do not own Harry Potter, or any piece of any franchise related to it. I am just a fan writing a FANfiction. No copyright infringement was intended. No money is being made. Characters, however, are being warped by my mind and stuck in a situation that I own. Please don't plagiarize. If you like an idea, drop me a review and ask to borrow something.

* * *

Chapter 5: Vampire Romance

_We want to hold you in our arms  
And you can't resist our tenderness  
We're so mysterious_

_We want to bite you, we want your blood  
And you can't resist our bloody lips_

-Blut Engel-

* * *

_Saturday September 24, 10:03 am. The Dursley's front porch._

Draco stood, dropping the twig and turned to face Harry. Draco's face was slightly red as he looked into Harry's eyes.

"I've come to tell you I can't come out and play anymore."

A deep chuckle rose somewhere in Harry's core and he was laughing at Draco's tone and bashful look. The beautiful blonde almost looked offended.

"I also brought you these," he held out Harry's wallet and jacket, "But I don't know if I should give you them now."

Draco began to turn away but Harry grabbed his thin wrist and pulled Draco to face him. Their faces inches apart, Draco swallowed hard as Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry you can't come out and play anymore but I kind of need my wallet. My whole life is in there!"

"Oi! You! Who's at the door?" Vernon yelled from within.

Draco looked a little frightened; ironic, seeing as his father is who he is.

"Don't worry," Harry looked back as he heard feet stomping towards the open door. "It happens all the—" But his last words were wasted, as he turned his head back Draco had vanished.

"Who _were _you talking to?"

"I was talking to—"

"Hm?"

"No one, Uncle Vernon."

"Then what the bloody hell are you doing standing outside with the door WIDE OPEN! Wasting our air conditioning! Wanted to chill the whole world, did you?"

"Chill? It looks like you're the _only_ one around here who needs to chill."

"GET. IN. YOUR. ROOM. NOW!" Uncle Vernon rarely got insulted by Harry but when it happened he changed from a pale, sickly color to the exact shade of prune juice. Harry jumped over the landing and ran up the stairs to his room, a huge grin on his face. Something these days was giving him a lot more confidence.

* * *

_-The only thing that passes during this time period is homecoming, but, honestly, would Draco or Harry _really_ go to that?_-

* * *

_Monday, October 31, 7:59 am. Kennedy High School. First Period._

Harry sat at his desk, tapping his paper with his pencil. He rolled his eyes, looking at everyone who was dressed up in their costumes; it was stupid: Halloween had fallen on a Monday this year, but that didn't stop anyone from dressing up. All the girls had come dressed as porn stars, and the boys were dressed as girls. What had happened to his holiday? Harry hadn't dressed up, not that he could afford a cool costume, even if he wanted one.

Harry had waited for Draco to leave his house this morning (it was the first day Draco was un-grounded) but his mother had peeked her head out the door and told Harry he should leave; Draco was running late.

So there the raven sat, tapping his paper with his pencil, counting seconds. The bell would ring in 5… 4… 3… Just as Harry tapped for two, Draco glided into the room in a cape and some pretty authentic looking vampire fangs. It suited him well, with his light hair and pale complexion.

Harry couldn't help but notice the fitting black slacks and a tight white shirt. Several girls eyed Draco lustfully, and tried to show off how scantily clad they were in their "firewomen" and "nurse" outfits, but his eyes were on the empty seat next to Harry. The bell rang and Draco took that seat.

Draco's brows creased in a frown. "You aren't dressed up."

"Excellent observation, Dracula!"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well that just won't do."

He leaned over and bit Harry's neck before Harry could stop him. And now that Draco's fake fangs were at his neck, he couldn't move. His heartbeat picked up and the hair on his arms and legs rose. Draco realized what he was doing when everyone in the class turned to look at them. He tried to play it off; he pulled back from Harry's neck and pulled out a red marker, drawing two dots where the fangs left marks.

"There! Now you are a vampire victim!" Harry couldn't speak, let alone form complete thoughts. He had never had a boy bite his neck. Now that he thought about it, he had never had his neck bitten before. Interesting.

Sometime after the teacher got back to teaching today's lesson, Harry regained movement and brought his hand up to his neck and felt the skin where Draco had bitten it. He looked over at the boy, who was scribbling notes, then brought his hand back down, shaking his head.

* * *

_Monday, October 31, 12:12 pm. Kennedy High School. Under their tree._

Harry was reading a book with a surly expression on his face. Draco had been apologizing ever since that period had ended.

"Sorry about the bite. I guess I was too into my character, and you weren't dressed up and—"

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm really sorry."

"Dracola, it's fine."

Harry took a bite into his sandwich as he heard two girls walking by.

"Hey that vampire is pretty cute," The first one said.

"Don't bother, those two are gay together," The second one replied, as if everyone knew of this 'fact'.

"Wow, the faster the news travels, the more incorrect it becomes" Draco said, not worried about the rumors; no one other than Harry talked to him anyway. Harry, however, seemed a bit more distraught over the ordeal.

"I am really sorry. People here can be so judgmental. Making snap accusations after some silly Halloween thing…"

Draco looked down afraid his friend would be mad at him. After a minute, Harry replied.

"Don't worry about it. They'll get over it soon enough. Wanna ditch the rest of school, see if they will come up with some more rumors about where we disappeared to?

"Sure!"

They stood up and wandered over to the baseball field and hopped the fence. Free they were from their academic prison.

"Where to?"

* * *

Hey again. I hoped you liked it. this was supposed to be posted by halloween, but its late cauz of some Word compatibility issues. lol. anyway. THANK YOU SO MUCH MANDA!!!!!!!

Please leave a review

Any guesses where they are gonna go?


	6. Empty

_Life is Beautiful_

**Author's Note: **I know, it's been forever. But here is an update. You should all thank Manda. As she is the one who gave me the lyrics to get me going and also talked with me about where this chapter was going. She also edited it, and so without her, you probably would have had to wait another month.

**Summary:** AU muggle! Harry lives in small suburbia. Draco, a big city boy, moves in next door. Draco is obsessive about filming everything and never goes anywhere without his camera. What happens when he takes an interest in Harry? SLASH DMHP. Not your typical Muggle High School Story.

**Warnings:** getting closer to slash!! YAY!! Actually this chapter MAY contain mild slash. But it might not mean anything just yet. Who knows? Also, don't care about what movie they see. It's not important to the plot. I didn't see this movie… it's just a movie I randomly picked.

**Disclaimer**: I hate this part. I do not own Harry Potter, or any piece of any franchise related to it. I am just a fan writing a FANfiction. No copyright infringement was intended. No money is being made. Characters, however, are being warped by my mind and stuck in a situation that I own. Please don't plagiarize. If you like an idea, drop me a review and ask to borrow something.

* * *

Chapter 6: Empty

_Maybe it's our first mistake__  
And baby that's alright  
It's crazy how we lost ourselves tonight_

-The Click Five-

* * *

_Monday, October 31, 1:16 pm. Town. Movie Theater._

"C'mon Harry! It's Halloween! We absolutely _have_ to watch something scary!"

"I dunno. I really don't do well with those kind of movies."

"Don't be a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" Harry said, getting defensive.

Draco looked apologetic, if only for a moment.

"There's nothing good at this theater anyway," Draco said, turning to walk down the old street.

He took a left not soon after the two began walking. This street was even older and more decrepit looking than the last. There were two-by-fours over windows that looked like they had never been washed. They walked across the street and kept going for a few more blocks. Finally they stopped in front of the first theater ever built in their town.

Stepping to the ticket booth, they looked to see what was playing.

"It's all old movies!" Harry said, excited.

"Dracula," Draco smiled. "How appropriate. Young Frankenstein. This is so cool."

"Let's see Godzilla," Harry suggested lightly.

"Good idea."

They stepped closer to the booth in order to hear the clerk.

"One for Godzilla," Draco said.

"That will be nine dollars please."

Harry pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it to find the twenty dollar bill that _was_ in there had gone missing.

"Hey, Draco…?"

Draco looked at Harry, to his nearly empty wallet, and back to the clerk.

"Make that two."

He carelessly slid a twenty through the slot and looked at Harry while the woman was counting his changed and flashed him the smallest of smiles.

Walking into the theater, the boys noticed it was completely empty except for the candy counter girl. Harry looked at the ticket Draco had handed him and headed for the appropriate theater but Draco had other idea.

"We can't go into the theater without food, stupid."

Not only did Draco order two large popcorns and two large Cokes, he nearly bought out the entire counter. It was as if he had never heard of the concept of candy and he had to try one of everything.

Harry watched the price rise to above thirty dollars and felt his cheeks go red and he cleared his throat. Money had always been an issue with Harry. Ever since his parents had passed and he was left on the doorstep of his sadistic relatives, Harry had to work _damn_ hard for every cent he earned, most of which Dudley stole.

Draco paid with a fifty from his abnormally fat wallet and they walked into the completely empty theater and found a seat in the very back. The lights dimmed and because the movie was so old, there were no previews and the movie began.

Harry was careful to not leave his arm on the armrest next to Draco but eventually he got too caught up in the movie to remember. He carelessly laid his whole arm on the armrest and his hand ended up on Draco's. There was a spark; not a mushy romantic spark but one as if Harry had been running his feet across the carpet and then he touched Draco.

Harry didn't pull away instantly; he slowly lifted his hand up, letting his skin drag against Draco's. If Draco hadn't been wearing long sleeves, Harry might've noticed the Goosebumps; but Harry respectively took his arm away and the rest of the movie was spent chewing on tongues and tries not to smile.

* * *

_Monday, October 31, 4:58 pm. Town. _

"It's nearly impossible to eat anything with these stupid fangs in," Draco whined, his arms laden down with all sorts of left over candy.

"So you should've taken them out."

Harry had not looked Draco in the eye since they'd left the theater. He had so many thoughts going through his head. He'd never felt this way with anyone; like saying goodbye meant the end to the world; a world he was beginning to see the beauty in.

"You're acting really weird."

"Am I?" Harry asked while looking anywhere but at Draco.

Draco dropped the candy carelessly, pulled Harry by the shoulder until they were facing each other; even then Harry could only muster the courage to look at Draco's throat and not his eyes.

"What is your problem?" Draco asked, sounding almost concerned but frustration masked that emotion well.

"Nothing," Harry said, sounding equally frustrated and trying to shake Draco's hand off his shoulder.

"Harry! You're being ridiculous! Just tell me what's going on in that thick head of yours!"

"No!" Harry screamed, finally getting Draco's hand off of his shoulder. "You wouldn't understand even if I tried."

"Oh? So you admit something's wrong?"

"No!" Harry could feel a smile creep onto his lips.

Draco was the only person who could irritate Harry and still manage to make his smile at the same time.

"Harry, calm down. Come on, let's go in here."

Draco led Harry into an old building. They had to knock down the door, though it didn't take much. There was a hole in the roof and there was an array of birds that were trying to escape the new intruders.

Harry coughed through the dust, and watched Draco pace around, glancing at Harry every few seconds.

"Now, tell me what the fuck is up with you!"

"It's nothing," Harry mumbled, resting his back against the wall.

"Harry. Seriously. You're not like suicidal or anything, are you?"

"No," Harry said calmly as he slid down the wall.

Draco sat down next to his best friend, letting his concern show through.

"Harry…"

"You really wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't."

"Well… you'll have to get my drunk first."

* * *

_Monday, October 31, 6:09 pm. Draco's house. _

"You were serious?" Harry sounded incredulous.

"Weren't you?" Draco said as he gracefully slid a bottle of deep brown liquid down from a shelf and placed it on the counter near Harry.

"Yeah; yeah of course." Harry's eyes were shifting around the room and his voice wasn't stable.

"You _have_ been drunk before, haven't you?"

"Duh," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Good."

Draco poured him a shot of clear liquid, handing it to Harry, who was sitting on the counter, while pouring another for himself. Harry took it looking nervous.

"Need a chase?"

"A what?" Draco gave him a look. "_Oh_. A _chase_."

Harry had no idea what he was saying.

"Um. No, I think I'm good."

"Alright."

Draco took the shot with grace and poured another. Harry put the cool glass to his semi-chapped lips and swallowed the drink hard. It burned as it went down, and Harry gagged and coughed.

Draco licked his lips slowly and grabbed the dark bottle, opening it and poured himself a healthy glass.

"You okay, Harry?"

Harry just gripped the counter with his fingers hard, swallowing another cough, and gave Draco an unbreakable stare.

"Gimme another."

* * *

_Monday, November 1, 12:22 pm. Draco's House. _

"Stop giggling!" Draco whispered loudly; louder than Harry's giggles. "You'll wake my parents!"

"You're parents aren't even here!," Harry laughed.

"Oh, yeah! Draco giggled even louder than Harry and then his face turned serious.

"What'd you wanna tell me."

"I don't _want_ to."

"But you said you would."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Draco cleared his throat. Harry looked at him inflexibly. There was no more laughter from either of them.

"What is it?"

"This."

Harry kissed Draco full on the mouth and they didn't break apart until they heard a distant ringing of the doorbell downstairs.

* * *

So did ya like it? I know another cliffhanger... which is terrible because i have such a problem updated, but i think this next update will be faster than the one to get this chapter. Anyway, review!!


	7. I Kissed a Boy

* * *

_Life is Beautiful_

**Author's Note: **Again with the long updates… I'm terrible, I hope you all still love me, especially after getting a kiss last chapter. I won't tell you if there are any kisses in this one, you will just have to read! Also, I have so many hits and reviews, I'm so happy!! Check my bio for why the delay in update if you care…

**Summary:** AU muggle! Harry lives in small suburbia. Draco, a big city boy, moves in next door. Draco is obsessive about filming everything and never goes anywhere without his camera. What happens when he takes an interest in Harry? SLASH DMHP. Not your typical Muggle High School Story.

**Warnings: **hmm what to warn u guys about... not much if you've made it this far...

**Disclaimer**: I hate this part. I do not own Harry Potter, or any piece of any franchise related to it. I am just a fan writing a FANfiction. No copyright infringement was intended. No money is being made. Characters, however, are being warped by my mind and stuck in a situation that I own. Please don't plagiarize. If you like an idea, drop me a review and ask to borrow something.

* * *

Chapter 7: I Kissed A Boy

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

-Katy Perry-

* * *

_Monday, October 31, 6:14 pm. Draco's house._

The doorbell rang again. Draco was lying on his back, breathing heavily, and Harry was holding himself above the blonde, eyes wide in shock.

"Draco I—" he stopped, at a loss for words.

The trick-or-treaters were growing steadily impatient and they continued to ring the doorbell three more times in rapid succession.

"Trick or treat!" Was yelled through the door, but neither boys could bring themselves to move, let alone take their eyes off of each other. The tension could be split with a knife but yet neither could move. After a few short moments that felt like hours, Draco found his voice.

"I—" His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I don't have any candy." He yelled from his room down the stairs, hoping they heard him. It seemed they did because there was no more disturbance.

Harry had yet to move from his position above Draco. His breathing became shorter and his stomach got a shooting pain through it that made him wince.

"Draco. I-" Harry tried to talk, but his head was fuzzy and he was feeling dizzy. He sat up and squeezed his eyes shut and began to stumble to the bathroom. Harry had never been drunk before and all the alcohol was finally catching up with him. He threw up gracefully, as gracefully as one could throw up, in the toilet. Draco heard the retching and followed the sounds to the bathroom.

He leaned in the doorway, arms crossed, holding a glass of water, feeling awkward. He wanted to go and comfort Harry, to rub his back and tell him it was okay, but after what had just happened he couldn't bring himself to make it happen.

Harry looked up with red eyes and wiped his mouth. Draco handed him the glass of water silently. Harry took it and downed it, he opened his mouth and tried to croak out an explanation but Draco closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. He walked from the bathroom and up to his room and Harry followed.

Draco sat at his desk, facing the window while Harry stood in the doorway playing with the bottom of his shirt. Harry looked up from the frayed edge to the back of Draco's head.

"Do you want me to leave?" he whispered.

Draco sat still and Harry began to turn around, cursing himself for being stupid, cursing Draco for actually getting him drunk, cursing the stupid painting in the hallway, anything that could possibly be cursed.

"Stay," Draco croaked.

Harry turned around so quickly he got whiplash, but he didn't even feel it. He walked back into Draco's room and sat on the bed. Draco turned around in his desk chair and looked at Harry hard. They sat like that until Harry's eyes began to droop and he lied down on the bed, nearly asleep.

Draco stood up silently and went over to the bed and hovered over Harry, giving him the ghost of a smile before he moved downstairs for another drink, God knows he was going to need it.

The next morning, Draco woke with a crick in his next from sleeping on the couch awkwardly. He sat up, his head pounded hard while he tried to remember what happened before for him to end up on the couch with empty liquor bottles on the coffee table.

"SHIT!" he heard from upstairs.

_Oh, yeah. That's why,_ he thought.

Harry ran down the stairs, his feet thundering beneath him, making Draco wince from the pain the loud noise caused his head. Harry stopped on the last stair and stared at Draco.

"Um. Hello," He said and looked away.

"Hi."

"Crazy night, huh?" Harry tried to spur a reaction out of Draco.

"Was it?" Draco laughed.

Harry looked confused, and a little hurt.

"I don't remember anything important happening."

Harry looked lost, then crushed, then angry. He grabbed his jacket from a nearby piece of furniture and left in a storm.

"Well that was unexpected," Draco mumbled while he roamed upstairs. He truly remembered nothing from last night except drinking to the point of no remembrance with Harry.

He entered his room, took one look at his slept-in bed and fell down on it. He began to close his eyes and fall asleep when a constant beep began to drive him into insanity. He looked around and saw that his camera had been on all night.

He groaned, got up from his bed and plugged it into the wall and the TV and began to watch the tape. It showed him and Harry on his bed, on his floor, all over, drinking and laughing at nothing.

Draco was surprised to see how much of an idiot he was when he was drunk. He saw and heard all kinds of stupid things on the tape, nothing crazy like Harry had mentioned. The tape was almost over and Draco was almost asleep when he saw it.

"Oh my God."

* * *

okay, well i know it's short, but my beta liked the cliffy and i do too, and i wanted to get this out to you guys cauz you have been waiting so long, and im sooo sorry! Did u like it?? Review?


	8. Mistake

Life is Beautiful

_Life is Beautiful_

**Author's Note: **Not as late as usual… It's cauz Manda is a great motivator, and I have a crap load of extra time on my hands now that im in college. Let's all do the Happy Dance! Dancey, Dancey! So I hope you guys like the chapter!! YAY! And to thank Manda for the motivation and the beta-ing… check my profile, towards the bottom, where my "in the news" section is, and find the link that will take you to her stories! YAY!

**Summary:** AU muggle! Harry lives in small suburbia. Draco, a big city boy, moves in next door. Draco is obsessive about filming everything and never goes anywhere without his camera. What happens when he takes an interest in Harry? SLASH DMHP. Not your typical Muggle High School Story.

**Warnings: **Don't kill me.

**Disclaimer**: I hate this part. I do not own Harry Potter, or any piece of any franchise related to it. I am just a fan writing a FANfiction. No copyright infringement was intended. No money is being made. Characters, however, are being warped by my mind and stuck in a situation that I own. Please don't plagiarize. If you like an idea, drop me a review and ask to borrow something.

* * *

Chapter 8: Mistake

_Rushing, way too fast,  
Why do I always do it?  
Thinking this might last,  
How could I be so stupid?  
But this time,  
I'm not OK, no,  
I need to breathe again,  
'Cause I don't want to_

-Stephanie McIntosh-

* * *

_Tuesday, November 1, 2:14 pm. Harry's room_

Harry had come home, eyes clouded by tears. He wasn't even sure why he was crying. He just knew he was. He slammed the door to his room and cried until he fell asleep until two that afternoon.

When Harry awoke, his eyes were red and his cheeks sticky. He still could not figure out for the life of him why he had been crying. It wasn't like he liked Draco or anything. He didn't like boys like that. Why did he kiss him? It was just the alcohol. Draco doesn't even remember so it's not like it will ruin their friendship or anything. It was a drunken mistake. Right? Of course. They were just friends. And that was that.

He got up and took a shower and found something to nibble on in the kitchen. Harry vaguely wondered why he hadn't encountered one of his family (if you could call them that) members. He remembered it was a school day, which meant Dudley was at school and his Uncle was at work. Petunia was probably out running errands… But Dudley should be getting home soon, if he wasn't out terrorizing the neighborhood... So he decided to go back upstairs.

Harry lay down on his bed, trying to clear his thoughts, and reminded himself everything was okay. About 10 minutes later, he heard something tapping at his window. He got up and looked outside. He realized Draco was throwing goldfish crackers at his window.

Harry opened his window and a cracker hit him in the left temple.

"Oops! Sorry." Draco yelled.

"What do you want?" Harry said a bit more harshly than he meant, the feelings of before were rising in him and he had no control.

"We should talk."

"About what?"

Draco hesitated, "…last night."

"What is there to talk about?" Harry was getting miffed. _I thought he didn't remember_.

"Can I come over? Please?"

"No, if someone comes home and sees you here, I'll be dead meat. Especially since I didn't come home last night, AND missed school today because of it."

"Can you sneak out? I really think we should talk as soon as possible."

"I don't think it's a good idea." And with that Harry closed his window. Less than a minute later, more goldfish were hitting his window, but this time he chose to ignore them; choosing instead to lay back down for more rest.

* * *

Draco was frustrated. He had run out of goldfish to throw at Harry's window. He supposed he _could_ pick up the ones on the ground, but most were crushed, and that just wasn't very Malfoy-like at all. He stared up at Harry's window, and then looked over at the back door that led to the kitchen. He ran back to his house, up the stairs to his room, grabbed some tools, and ran back downstairs to the back door. He inserted two long wires into the lock and moved them around until he heard a distinctive _click_.

"And I'm in!" He stood up and patted himself on the back, _I still got it_. He made his way up to Harry's room. It helped that his house had the same layout as Harry's. He carefully tried the doorknob to see if it was locked, which it was. _Damn_. Draco took out his tools again and got to picking his lock, trying to be as quiet as possible so the boy on the other side wouldn't notice.

The lock gave way, and he slowly opened the door, prepared to… Well he wasn't really prepared for anything. He didn't know what the boy would be doing in his room. He just hoped he wasn't like, naked or something. That would probably make things worse.

Draco was in luck. Harry was asleep. Or at least looked asleep. But now he wasn't sure what to do. How do you talk to someone who is sleeping? Should he wake the boy?

_Aw crap! I should have had a better plan_.

Draco stood there looking like an idiot, or he would have looked like an idiot to anyone if anyone had been watching. But no one was, so no one would ever know. He could run for it. Harry shifted. Yes, he should run. But he couldn't.

He knew he should run, but that's not what he wanted to do. He knew what he wanted. But he shouldn't. He wished he could remember the kiss. That would make the ability to run so much easier. But he couldn't remember… and he wanted to. He took a step towards Harry's bed, trying to be as quiet as possible, afraid if he woke the boy, he would lose his chance. Did he want the chance? Well, yes, he did. But no, he didn't. He was so confused, which is why he should have run.

But somehow, it seemed too late to run. He had walked over to Harry's bed, he stared at the boy. He looked so lovely, when he wasn't being angsty. His lips looked soft. He was sure they had been soft. He had to feel them. He would kiss him lightly as to not wake him up, and then they would only have one kiss they would each remember.

Draco bent his head over Harry and slowly lowered his lips onto the Harry's. He was right, they were soft. He wished they would kiss back. He experimentally licked Harry's bottom lip, just to have the taste to remember.

"AHHH!" Draco's head snapped towards the sound and stared at the woman standing in the doorway. Harry sat up at the loud shriek of his aunt, his head colliding into Draco's.

"Shit!" "Ow!" They screamed together.

"You- You- YOU FREAK! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Petunia screamed.

"What, why?" Harry was confused, and his head hurt from bumping into Draco's. _Wait, Draco?_ "Draco how did you get in here?"

"Um… Uh…" Draco didn't know what to say. _"I picked your locks so I could kiss you?"_ Yeah, that would go over smoothly.

"You are sick and disgusting, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" She threw a clock that was on a near by wall at Harry, luckily she had terrible aim and hit the wall. Harry, eyes wide, jumped up and ran out before any more projectiles got thrown at his head. It sounded as if Draco was right behind him.

Once safely out in the street, if you could call the middle of a residential street safe. Harry screamed. "What the hell Draco? Why did I just get thrown out of my house? How did you even get into my house? Why-"

"I'm so sorry." Draco said, his voice low, so ashamed of what had happened. He knew he should have run.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Harry screamed, rounding on Draco, who, surprisingly, looked a little scared.

"Ikissedyou" Draco mumbled so fast he could barely understand himself.

"What?"

Draco took a deep breath. Look Harry straight in the eye. "I. Kissed. You."

"You… you kissed me?"

Draco nodded numbly. Not believing this was happening, not believing what he was telling Harry. He was so glad his parents were away somewhere. Hopefully in a different country.

"Oh my God, you kissed me, and my Aunt saw, and now I have no where to go!"

"You could, uh, stay with me?" Draco suggested and almost immediately regretted it. Harry glared at him.

"No. I really can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… Because I can't trust you." Harry's heart felt heavy, his stomach in his throat. He abandoned all his friends, for this one person that was so much better, or so he thought. He wasn't sure where he was going to go. He had no money. No friends. He had nothing.

"Yes, you can."

"Draco, how did you get into my house, let alone into my room?"

"Magic?" Draco tried, but the look on Harry's face told him that answer was unacceptable. "I… I picked the locks."

Harry looked away from Draco. "Yeah, someone who's trustworthy breaks into your house and kisses you while you sleep."

"Harry, I-"

"Draco. Don't." Harry walked down the street, towards the park. Unsure of anywhere else to go. Draco stood in the street. Crushed. _What have I done?_

* * *

So do you like it? Do you hate me? review?


	9. November Rain

_Life is Beautiful_

**Author's Note: **sooo its been a while. But this is the last chapter. Well. Besides the epilogue… which I'm hoping will be posted soon. And for those of you who also read chat rules… my laptop crashed that had the next chapter in it, and manda and I haven't redone it yet… so that one also has one chap left, and then an epilogue. Im tryin. I have a month long break before I go back to school, and my goal is to get these two stories completed so I can start on my new plot bunny.

**Summary:** AU muggle! Harry lives in small suburbia. Draco, a big city boy, moves in next door. Draco is obsessive about filming everything and never goes anywhere without his camera. What happens when he takes an interest in Harry? SLASH DMHP. Not your typical Muggle High School Story.

**Warnings: **I don't really think there are any…

**Disclaimer**: I hate this part. I do not own Harry Potter, or any piece of any franchise related to it. I am just a fan writing a FANfiction. No copyright infringement was intended. No money is being made. Characters, however, are being warped by my mind and stuck in a situation that I own. Please don't plagiarize. If you like an idea, drop me a review and ask to borrow something.

Chapter 9: November Rain

_If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain_

-Guns n Roses-

* * *

_Tuesday, November 1, 11:23 pm._

Draco had been driving around for hours trying to find Harry. He didn't know where the boy went. Draco knew nothing of Harry had hung out before they had been friends, so he checked their haunts first; so far there has been no sign of him anywhere… and what's worse is that about fifteen minutes ago it had started raining.

Draco kept getting images caught in his head of a weak, broken, Harry; completely soaked and getting beat up by some homeless thugs that wanted drug money.

_Where is he??_

Draco couldn't give up. He would find Harry. He had to. He really didn't have much choice on activities anyway, so Harry Hunting was at the top of his list.

Finally after another twenty minutes of driving through residential tracks, he came to a park and saw a lone boy sitting on a swing, his head resting on the chain. Draco slammed on the brakes and jumped out of his car

"HARRY!" Draco yelled through the rain, not sure if his voice even reached the other boy. It must have because Harry looked over his shoulder and wiped his wet jacket sleeve across his face; an automatic reaction because of the rain, obviously, no one would have been able to tell he'd been crying. Draco got right next to him and Harry turned away. "Harry?"

"Will you just go away?"

"Harry, please-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"If I said I had to go to New York tonight, would you go with me?"

"What?!?"

"Would you?"

"Why do you need to go to New York?"

"Because… because I got kicked out too.

~*~

"Draco. Don't." Harry walked down the street, towards the park, unsure of anywhere else to go. Draco stood in the street. Crushed. _What have I done?_

Draco looked around; he wanted to run after Harry but his feet refused. His heart was in his throat and his head was pounding. He felt like he should being throwing up, but he couldn't remember eating anything since Harry's Halloween dinner. He decided he had been standing there too long to chase Harry by foot, so he turned towards his house and ran to the front door at break neck speed. He slammed open the door and went to reach for his keys hanging on the hook, but they were gone.

"Draco." Draco stilled, hearing his father say his name so cold made him freeze. "I just got an interesting call from the neighbors, and I didn't believe her until your little display outside."

"Father, I-"

"SILENCE! I tried to give you everything and instead you stole and trashed our family name and legacy. And now you are a worthless faggot. You are no son of mine. You have five minutes to get out of my house, and I never want to see you again."

Draco ran up to his room, knowing his father was counting the seconds until his five minutes was up. He had been kicked out before, but he knew this time… Lucius meant it. Draco grabbed a few changes of clothes and his most recent videos he had made with Harry and his video equipment (as much as would fit in a rather small bag), and a few other sentimental things. He grabbed his cash stash from underneath his desk. He threw everything in a duffle bag, went downstairs and grabbed his keys, then ran outside without a glance back at his father.

He inserted his key into the ignition and immediately called up the bank.

"Hi, this is Draco Malfoy, I need to transfer all my money into a new account."

He spent the next ten minutes or so giving the banker his information and getting all his savings transferred to a new account before his father could take it away. He had to get transferred to several managers as the massive amount of money he was moving needed to be approved, and any normal person would have to do a transaction of that size at the bank, but this kind of transfer was a normal occurrence with the Malfoys.

After his financials were set, Draco started his search for Harry. He would get them out of here.

~*~

"Please, Harry, come with me. We can be free of this horrible place."

"But what about money? How are we going to get there? WALK?"

"Did you not see me just drive up in a car?"

Harry glared at Draco and Draco's smirk immediately melted off his face. Harry continued his rant, looking for more excuses to say no… they were getting harder to find.

"What about school. We can't just stop going to school! We have no where to live. You can't just decide one day that you are gonna up and move!"

"I have money."

"Then why don't you just go; you don't need my approval." Harry looked away, listening to the rain pound on their shoulders. He looked up at Draco dead in the eyes; he looked so different without his glasses on. "Why are you even here?"

Draco was frustrated with Harry. Why couldn't he just shut up and go with him to New York? Didn't Harry understand how much he meant to Draco?

Draco decided the games were over. "Harry, I-"

"What?" Harry yelled, before lips crashed upon his. This was the first kiss that they shared, that both would remember, and it was wet. Wet and messy, but good and beautiful all the same.

"I'm very heavily in like you Harry, and I'd love to take you away from here." Draco whispered, his forehead resting on Harry's, "We can go anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?"

"Yes, anywhere."

"Can we…" Harry looked around wistfully; the clouds rolling slowly in the sky. "Can we go to London?" Harry bit his lip and looked away from Draco.

"Of course; London it is."

* * *

_Wednesday, November 2, 4:42 am. Ontario Airport_

Harry and Draco sat in their first class seats on a large jet waiting for take off. Harry was looking at everywhere and touching everything, like a young child; Draco mused as he watching the boy pushing all the call buttons.

"You're going to piss off the flight attendants if you don't stop that."

"Oh." That caused Harry to cease his touching. "I've just never been on an airplane before. Well. I suppose I technically have." Draco raised an elegant eyebrow, and waiting for Harry to explain. "My mom and dad met in London. He was born there, and mom was there for a study abroad program. They fell in love and got married, and once mom was pregnant with me, her student visa expired, so her and dad got on a plane and went back to her home in California. She was probably only two months pregnant at the time."

"Is that why you wanted to go to London?"

"Yes." Harry said and smiled at him. Then shyly he reached over and intertwined his fingers with Draco's, as i sign to let the world know that Draco was his, just as the plane detached from the airport and began to taxi to the runway.

"New York would have been easier, since I know people there. But London is a beautiful place and I've already got us a reservation for a hotel when we land. Then we can look for a place to live. We can figure out the rest of our lives later, for now, pay attention to the safety instructions and lean back; we have a long flight ahead of us."

* * *

ookay, sooo thats that. they are off to London... one more chapter to go, which is the epilogue... aaah epilogue!!!! anyway, review? i'd love to know what you think.


End file.
